


Meeting Mycroft

by Serenity1



Series: Kingsman: Want [6]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Deductions, Jealousy, M/M, aweing, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not owe either Sherlock nor Kingsman!</p>
<p>Eggsy is in awe of Mycroft's deductions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Mycroft

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this story after reading Sherlock a bit and watching the episodes.

"Who was that you were talking to?" Eggsy asked as soon as Harry came back to him.

"Hmm? That was Mycroft Holmes. I was considering applying in MI6 when I met him there," Harry explained.

"What happened?"

"I was in MI6 for quite awhile and Mycroft showed me the ropes there. However it gotten to a point that it didn't interest me anymore so I quit. Someone from MI6 introduced me to Kingsman," Harry said.

"It looks like you hold a high regard to Mycroft," Eggsy said as the two were walking out off the lobby to go to their next destination.

"I do actually," Harry said softly.

"Did the two of you had some sort of fling?" Eggsy asked without looking at him.

Harry blinks once and then twice before gaping at Eggsy. "Eggsy! He was my superior! Plus he already has someone named John Watson," Harry added.

Eggsy snorted, "You're also my superior too, Harry," he said.

Harry was about to say something but was interrupted by Mycroft Holmes, making them both stopped walking and making Eggsy fidgeted a bit nervously on where he stood.

Mycroft caught up with them but one look at Eggsy told everything to him. "You can rest easy, Eggsy. Harry and I are just colleagues, nothing more," he said.

"What? How?! Only Harry and I were having that conversation," Eggsy said making Harry grin.

"Like how I know that you masturbated last night while Harry was away at the pub? Or the fact that you aren't quite ready to marry Harry yet but you're hoping Harry would pop the question to you by the end of the year?" Mycroft asked.

"H-How?"

"I'm psychic," Mycroft replied making Harry snort. "Harry, I know you're doing a mission right now, but when the two of you are done, come over to my place for a conversation. John's been bugging me about you," he said.

"He is you're better half," Harry said smirking.

"Yes and I am thankful that he could get my brother, Sherlock in his place," Mycroft said.

"Wait a second! Any relation to John Watson?" Eggsy asked.

"You read his blog, don't you?" Mycroft asked with a smile.

"Of course! The Great Game was one of my favorites!" Eggsy exclaims.

Mycroft smirks. "I'll let him know that he has a fan," he said as he turns to look at Harry. "Mate, be prepared as Eggsy wants to ride you into the west," he said making Eggsy blush.

"Give Sherlock my regards, will you?" Harry asked.

Mycroft nodded, "Maybe I should pester him about joining Kingsman instead and not MI6," he said and he left after bidding farewell to Eggsy.

"Is Sherlock like him?" Eggsy asked.

Harry shook his head. "His deduction to people isn't much accurate as Mycroft's. You might see him when we visit them later," he said.

Before Eggsy could say anything, there was a beeping noise coming from Eggsy's glasses. There was a text as Eggsy read it out loud to Harry.

"'Target is in the hotel. Where the hell are you?'" -Roxy

Eggsy swore as he looks over at Harry who was speaking with Merlin softly and calmly. When he was done, he turns to look at Eggsy with a grimaced look on his face.

"You're going to back me up on this but Merlin let us have the rest of the day off while Lancelot finishes the mission," Harry said.

Eggsy jaw dropped. "Seriously? That doesn't sound like him," he said.

Harry shrugs, "His unpredictable sometimes," he said.

"Great, I have to give him a gift basket now or something," Eggsy said sighing as Harry smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it good or bad?


End file.
